Gemini
by X-Chick218
Summary: Kayla and Luke have been accepted into Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, but they attract the attention of a certain magnetic mutant. One wants no part, the other leaves Xavier's behind. Will they ever be able to connect again? O.C.'s are not mine!


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men! xXMy Brain Has Offically Left The BuildingXx owns the Gemini O.C.'s in this story!**

**Author's Note:** I have an excuse! My friend, xXMy Brain Has Offically Left The BuildingXx, requested I write this, and who am I to turn down even MORE work? Oh well... The Gemini Twins are her O.C.'s, and I own no part of them. xXMy Brain Has Offically Left The BuildingXx has grachously let(More like forced) me to use her O.C.'s in this story. Please review!

**Summary: **Kayla and Luke have been accepted into Xavier's School For Gifted Yougnsters, but they atract the attention of a certain magnetic mutant. One wants no part, the other leaves Xavier's behind. Will they ever be able to conect again?

**Here are the Gemini Twins' bios:**

**Name:** Kayla O'Riley

**Codename:** Gemini (Part I), or Surge (Without Luke)

**Nickname:** Kay, G one, Sparky, walking Cerebro, MapQuest

**Status:** Hero

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **16

**Place of Birth:** London, England, but has lived in Miami, Florida since she was three  
>months old.<p>

**Height:** 5'4

**Weight:** 103

**Race:** White, of Irish decent

**Physical Build:** Medium

**Date of Birth:** **(Month/Day)** February 23rd

**Hair Colour:** Strikingly red, I don't mean orange, I mean RED.

**Hair Length and Style:** Slightly past her shoulders, in wavy ringlets. She usually  
>keeps it up in a ponytail.<p>

**Eye Colour:** Vibrant green

**Skin Tone:** Very pale, with freckles across the bridge of her nose.

**Jewelry:** An emerald pendant on a gold chain.

**Tattoos/Piercings:** Pierced ears, but she rarely wears earrings.

**Scars:** Some small scars and burns on her hands.

**Powers:** Kayla is one half of the telepathic duo, the Gemini Twins. Together Kayla and Luke can; locate any person on the planet(Particularly mutants) and tell you exactly what they are doing, create powerful mental and physical shields, read thoughts and memories, create psychic blasts that will knock you unconscious, create living and nonliving things out of thin air, and have the ability to tell what you are doing next.

By herself, Kayla can control all forms of energy moderately, but electricity best. She also has a minor ability to create objects out of surrounding plasma. The more mass an object has, the harder it is to create. The objects can also disappear at will. So, she could create a comb with relative ease, but a barbell would take much more energy. Her ability the create objects decreases with each thing, and she needs to 'recharge' for at least eighteen hours to get back to normal levels.

**Weaknesses:** Kayla and Luke must be touching for their combined powers to work. They must also be awake, and willing participants. ( So, no mind controlled searching) Kayla has to be careful using electricity, because, if she gets wet, she can shock herself into unconsciousness. She can also pass out if she tries to create, an object that is too big, or too many objects in a short period of time.

**Personality:** Kayla is a head strong girl, with some kind of commitment issues. She believes strongly in helping people, and would do anything to save someone close to her. She tends to forget about herself sometimes, and is too busy helping others to notice. Kayla loves to hate Luke, and pretty much keeps to herself about personal matters. That causes her to become withdrawn psychologically at times, and it takes some coaxing to get her to come out of her shell. She will not put up with people telling her what to do, and fights with Luke often about this.

**Background:** Kayla was born six weeks premature while her family, Jacob, Heather, and their daughter, Anne, were vacationing in England. She was brought back to the states as soon as possible, and now has residency. Her powers manifested at age nine, when she accidentally took the electricity out of her mother's laptop, and put it into the TV, causing to explode. Her parents refused to acknowledge that she was mutant, and ignored the incidents up until she was fourteen.

Anne tried to help Kayla to the best of her ability, and researched mutants as much as she possibly could. Anne found out about Xavier's, and talked to their parents into sending Kayla to a 'Privet school'. They then shipped Kayla off to Xavier's, as her mother was tired of buying new computers and TVs every few months because, 'They had power surges often'. She learned to control her electricity powers well, even if she still has trouble with her other ones.

**Likes:** Helping people, organization, lightning, Lady GaGa, Plain White T's, and nature.

**Dislikes:** Un-orderliness, deserts, her powers malfunctioning, and getting wet.

**Fears:** Never being accepted for who she is, never being loved, and total darkness.

**Talents:** Kayla is good at recharging electrical appliances, computers especially. She can also redirect laser blasts around her in a perfect circle, before disbanding the energy.

**Habits:** Kayla tends to stare off into space when she's thinking.

**Failings:** She is a light sleeper, but is hard to awaken for anything other than life or death matters.

**Uniform:** Leather suit, with bright green piping.

**Casual Outfit 1:** Dark-wash flare jeans, grey tank-top, green long-sleeve knit hoddie sweater jacket, black converse.

**Casual Outfit 2:** Dark-wash shorts, green t-shirt, grey zip-up short-sleeve hoddie jacket, brown hiking boots.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Lucas Stefenofski

**Codename**: Gemini (Part II), or Replica (Without Kayla)

**Nickname:** Luke, G two, faux food dude, walking Cerebro, MapQuest

**Status:** Hero

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Place of Birth:** Madison, Wisconsin

**Height:** 6'0

**Weight:** 170

**Race:** American and Russian

**Physical Build:** Toned, but not bulky.

**Date of Birth: (Month/Day)** June 31st

**Hair Colour:** Light blond

**Hair Length and Style:** Short guy style, and slightly spiked up in the front.

**Eye Colour:** Pale blue-gray

**Skin Tone:** Lightly tanned.

**Jewelry:** A hemp woven bracelet on his right wrist.

**Tattoos/Piercings:** None

**Scars:** A half inch long one, right above his right eyebrow.

**Powers:** Luke is one half of the telepathic duo, the Gemini Twins. Together Kayla and Luke can; locate any person on the planet(Particularly mutants) and tell you exactly what they are doing, create powerful mental and physical shields, read thoughts and memories, create psychic blasts that will knock you unconscious, create living and nonliving things out of thin air, and have the ability to tell what you are doing next.

By himself, Luke can create an image of anything he's ever seen, using a vapor mist like material that comes from his hands, and form it into almost real objects. This 'Mist' can be seen by only the intended person, everyone, or even be different images to different people. He can surround people with Mist, have them remain unaware, while other people advance. Or even have others outside the Mist see something different than what is going on.

He also has slight liquid manipulation abilities, having better control over water than other liquids.

**Personality:** Luke is a permanently laid-back kinda guy, and would rather shoot hoops than train, but knows the value of hard work. He tends to come off as not really caring about what happens to other people, but he would do anything to save someone he cares about. He fights often with Kayla, but is confident she actually likes him, even though he has his eyes on someone else. His aloof attitude gets him in trouble with Cyclops often, and can result in him not taking serous things seriously, until it's to late.

**Background:** Luke was born to an American father, Thomas, and a Russian mother, Katarina. His father worked at a small dairy farm, and his mother was seamstress. They taught him to be a respectful young man, and to lean the value of hard work. He discovered his powers at age nine, he was protecting a younger boy at the playground from bullies, when mist poured from his hands, and the bullies couldn't find them, even though they were standing right in front of them. He ran away a year later, and found Xavier's at age fourteen.

**Likes: **Basketball, Football, hangin' out, the beach, Allstar Weekend.

**Dislikes: **Orders, waiting, Cyclops, athority figures.

**Fears: **Losing people close to him, being enclosed in small spaces.

**Talents: **Luke is quite good at making 'Myst' food, hense the nickname.

**Habits: **Luke rolls him eyes entirly too much. (Kayla keeps telling him they'll stick that way.)

**Failings: **He won't do most things that involve work, without being psyically forced to.

**Uniform: **Leather suit, with dark blue piping.

**Casual ****Outfit 1:** Grey long-sleeve henly, cargo jeans, black belt, tan work boots.

**Casual ****Outfit 2: **Black graphic t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, black converse.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading all that! I promise the next chapter will actulally have story in it! All credit for this chapter goes to xXMy Brain Has Offically Let The BuildingXx !<p>

**Reviews are awsomeness!**


End file.
